Asurei Rune
Asurei Rune (アスレイ) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Background Asurei Rune, revealed to be Helper X and Fei Rune's father, was before an officer of El Dorado. However, because of Fei's birth, he became afraid of losing his position and had to abandon Fei, though he gave a gift to him, a plushie toy that later resembled Fei's keshin. During several years, Asurei grew worried about Fei, and when he joined Feida, he approached the organization as Helper X. Appearance When he was disguised as Helper X, he wore a white robe covering his whole body, used a walking stick and wore a false white beard. Asurei has short spiky green hair and eyes. He wears a white and yellow shirt with a navy blue jacket. Plot Three Kingdom Era He first appeared in the Episode 25, and said to Zanark Abalonic that his power is on the verge to awakening into a Second Stage Children's power. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 29, he appeared again, watching the match opposing Raimon to Zanark Domain. As the match finished, Zanark wanted to give the Chrono Stone in which Endou is imprisoned, but he grabbed it and disappeared. At the end of the episode, Zanark and the mysterious man appeared again; Zanark asked the man why he grabbed the Chrono Stone, in which he answered it was a necessary thing as he couldn't understand how it has an important value. Then SARU appeared and added that Zanark didn't understand his own power yet and that he was qualified as a member of Feida. Jurassic Era FHe appeared again in Episode 34 along with SARU and some others Second Stage Children in El Dorado's headquarters. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 42, he appeared again in Feida's meeting room along with Fei and SARU. He started having a doubt about Helper X and asked who is he really. In Episode 44, during the match, he was seen with Saru. Gouenji identified him and was shocked. In flashback Gouenji reminded him sending Time Bracelet and his virtual video in Bracelet was shown too. In episode 46, he was still watching the match. As Fei was causing El Dorado Team 03's players have headaches, he left the room in which SARU was, and intervened. He stopped Fei from continuing to cause El Dorado Team 03 headaches. He brought Fei to a locker room, and as this one got up, he confessed to him that he is his father. Fei and the others were surprised by it. However, Fei wanted to know why is he here, to which Asurei answered saying he wanted to take care of him, so he joined Feida] to do so. Fei said Asurei had abandoned him when he was young, and added the reason was because Asurei was scared of him, being a Second Stage Children. But Asurei denied and told him he didn't want to lose his position at El Dorado. If they knew he had a child, who was a Second Stage Children, Fei wouldn't have been free. He said it was the only solution to protect Fei, but couldn't forget him. So, Asurei joined Feida as he was worried about him. To protect his son, he became the Helper X and approached SARU. Then, Fei declared it was too late to make him change. Asurei said to him he wasn't late, and that he would leave Feida. That made Fei say they all are selfish, and SARU was the only one who could help him. Asurei stated his heart would be swallowed by SARU's evil one, to which Fei answered his feelings would not change. Tenma tried to intervene, but Fei wanted him to stay quiet. But Kinako then intervened too, saying she had told him not to obey to the others. Fei didn't understand what she was talking about, and that she couldn't make him change, and Kinako declared she was his son, much to Fei and the others surprise. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone In order to recruit Asurei, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Loud Headphone (Dropped from a Battle Scout against Musicians (ミュージシャンズ) at Okinawa's Beach) *'Item': Route Craft License (Dropped from Protocol Omega) *'Item': Dangerous Switch (Dropped from P. Heiba Robots) *'Item': Ampoule Valuable (Dropped from Dark Angel) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 136 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 90 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'OF Future Eye' *'OF Spinning Upper' *'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' Relationships *Fei Rune (Son) *Nanobana Kinako (Wife) Trivia *Throughout the Chrono Stone series, he went by the name of Helper X. *He was the one who gave the Time Bracelet to Gouenji and Yuuichi. Category:Boys Category:Wood Characters Category:Midfielders Category:El Dorado Category:Second Stage Children